


Frozen spirits

by timexturner



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: When Elsa remembers an old friend and sends a message, will her old friend remember her and show her his true self?FROZEN 2 SPOILERS.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

A long time ago-

" show me that again Elsa!" Elsa's friend Loki commanded in a nice way. Elsa giggled.

" only because your my best friend" Elsa responded as she started to do her magic but was stopped by her little sister running up behind her and hugging her. 

"Elwa" Elsa's little sister, Anna said in her toddler voice. 

" sorry kids, she got away from me for one second" the Queen of arendelle, Queen Iduna, said to her daughter and her friend. " come on little one" she said as she picked up Anna. 

" it's okay, mother, she's not bothering us." Elsa said to her mother. " is she, Loki?" 

" no, Anna is not bothering us at all, aunt Iduna." Loki answered 

" well, never the less, Anna needs lunch, as you two do, so go clean up and come down to the main hall for lunch." Queen Iduna said to the two. 

" okay mother," " okay aunt Iduna" was said by both the children. 

" race ya!" Elsa said as she then conjure up ice skates and froze the hallway so she could skate down it. 

" cheater!" Loki screamed back as Elsa went skating down the hall. Loki laughed as he ran after her. 

Elsa however stopped when she heard voices in the other room. It was her father and Loki's father and mother talking together. She listened 

" we were hoping you could help us. Loki... He's a very special boy. He has magic... Like your daughter, Elsa. Is there some way we can conceal his powers from him?" Queen Frigga asked the king of arendelle. Elsa stopped listening and covered her mouth to keep from screaming in excitment. 

Elsa walked to her room only to see Loki on her bed. " beat ya." 

" doesn't matter! I have something big to tell you! You are like me! You have ice magic! I knew there were others like me!" Elsa said excitedly dancing around the room. 

" Elsa... I don't know Ice magic... See.." Loki said as he moved his hand to make ice. " nothing." 

" you just got to focus more." Elsa said as she walked towards him and held his hand. When she touched his hand however, Loki's frost giant side came out a bit. Elsa pulled away a bit as she was not expecting it. She relaxed and put her hand in Loki's again. She closed her eyes and tried to get him to focus. Loki closed his eyes too, trying to do what his friend said. All of a sudden an ice blast shot out of Loki's hand. He opened his eyes to see the ice shard bounce all over the room. Loki smiled in excitement. 

" I did it! I have ice magic!" Loki said happily as he hugged his friend and started using his magic. Elsa smiled and started doing her own magic the two children were laughing and having fun, but not for long. 

"LOKI ODINSON!" Loki heard his father's booming voice. He knew he had done something wrong. Loki flinched at his father's loud voice. He saw his brother peak out from behind their father. " Frigga, fix the problem" Odin ordered his wife. Frigga nodded and went over to Loki. 

"I'm so sorry, my sweet Loki" she said as she used a memory spell to erase his memory of him knowing his heritage. 

Loki looked around, he then saw the room all Frozen. He looked at Elsa " Elsa? Did you do this?" 

Before Elsa could Anwser, Odin stepped in " yes she did. She is a very bad influence on you, son. You will not be seeing her again. Come along, Loki. It's time we leave" Loki knew better then to question his father. That was the last time he saw his best friend. 

Until Elsa remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers from Frozen 2. 
> 
> Diverges from infinity war canon. Where Loki dies.

Present day-

"Loki!" Elsa screamed as she woke up from a dream she just had. She remembered him. She looked over at Honeymaren. She smiled. Elsa got up and put an extra blanket on her friend. She kissed Honeymaren's cheek and went to get her coat. She stepped out into the forest. "Gale!" Elsa called to her wind friend gale came to her side. She laughed when she felt the breeze " there you are. I need you to find someone for me. His name is Loki Odinson, he's an old friend. ' Elsa smiled as she used her mother's call to make sure Loki would come. 

"Elsa? What are you doing out here? It's-" Honeymaren asked before Elsa cut her off. 

" Freezing? Heheh. I know. The cold never bothered me" Elsa giggled as she came back into the tent. 

New Asgard, Norway-

Krog was the first to notice Gale as he was playing fortnite on the tv. " Thor? I think this little wind thing is trying to talk to you... No.. No... I think it wants to talk to your brother" 

" ugh, why doesn't it go bother Loki then? Ah! What is that screeching?" Thor asked as he heard Elsa's call but since it wasn't him Gale wanted it just sounded like screeching to him. 

" I don't hear anything, mate" Krog said to his friend 

" asgardians are different... Real asgardians that is." Thor explained 

" ah" Krog said going back to playing his game. 

" follow me weird wind thing..." Thor said as he showed the strange wind to Loki's room. Thor opened Loki's bedroom door "Loki!" 

" Thor, what have I told you about knocking?" Loki asked his brother " I'm working on how to control my Frost giant side more, if you must know" 

" you have a visitor... I think" Thor said uncertain of what Gale even was. 

" what do you mean you think?" Loki asked as the wind fluttered over to him. " hey there little guy" Loki said to the wind " Gale, huh? Oh ehehe ignore him, he's an incompetent fool. What's your story?" Loki asked the wind as he then heard Elsa's call. Thor flinched as all he heard was screeching. " what a lovely sound" Loki smiled " mind if I borrow some of you, Gale? Just to see where you came from?" Loki asked as he did some magic and an image popped up. It was Elsa. Thor walked up to the image. 

"Do you know her, brother?" Thor asked. 

" no. But if she's calling me she must know me somehow, Thor I think I need to go find her." Loki said to him looking at the image. 

" oh no you aren't, not without backup, you remember what happened last time? Thanos almost strangled you to death. It'll be a cold day in midgardian hell before I let you go off alone" Thor insisted. Loki nodded. 

" I appreciate the want to help, brother, but, I can protect myself. I have been to the ends of the tesseract and back, I've seen things you've never seen. I think I'll be fine" Loki assured his brother. 

Thor grabbed his hand " as the oldest-" 

" I think our sister is the oldest, brother" Loki said cheekily 

" well she's gone and I'm here, so as the oldest I forbid you from going off alone." Thor explained as Loki then pushed his hand away. 

" you're acting like father" Loki said to his brother. 

" if I was like father I would keep you isolated." Thor shouted. " sorry...I don't do that.. Do I?" 

" sometimes" Loki answered back. 

" Loki.. I just... I don't want anything bad happening to you, you're the only family I have left." Thor explained to him. Loki nodded. " so if we're doing this, we're doing it together" Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes

" ugh, fine!" Loki said as he heard Thor clap his hands. 

" I shall pack the pop tarts." Thor said rushing to pack his bags 

" what is with him and pop tarts?" Loki asked himself looking at Gale.


End file.
